


They Tried

by BuzzCat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, look the title is crap bc I really have no idea what do with it, modern!AU, the lies inherent in the media portrayal of shower sex, they do their best for shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Elizabeh do their best to have shower sex. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Tried

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, the kind that had Jack lying in his hammock, eyes closed, wearing swimming trunks, and drinking rum straight from the bottle. The sunlight was warm with a breeze blowing lightly enough to keep it from getting too hot. Jack could hear the ocean’s ebb and flow at the edge of the yard. He heard soft footsteps on the sand approaching him and soon felt Elizabeth rock the hammock. He squinted one eye open to look at her,

“And what has led to this particular interruption of my afternoon, I wonder?”

“Well,” said Elizabeth, letting her fingers trail up and down Jack’s chest, “I was just thinking that, after that dip in the ocean, I might need to take a shower.” She leaned down and took his earlobe in her teeth and tugged gently, careful of the various earrings,

“Mhm, showers are nice.” he said. Elizabeth hummed and let go of his earlobe to say lowly,

“And these bikini strings are always so difficult to untie, I might need a little help.” She straightened up and smirked at him,

“Well,” said Jack, setting down his drink and licking his lips, “who am I to leave a lady wanting?” Elizabeth held out a hand and Jack grabbed it, allowing her to help pull him off the hammock. She led him at arm’s length but Jack having none of that. He pulled her suddenly close to him until Elizabeth crashed against his chest. He kissed her a split second before she kissed him. Her fingers quickly tangled in his hair and his hands came up to cup her breasts through the thin bikini top, massaging her. He kept kissing her as he slowly backed her toward the house. She almost tripped over a wayward rock and one of his hands left her chest to come around her waist, keeping her upright. Once she had her balance, the hand at her waist moved to the front and snaked its way down the front of her bikini shorts. Elizabeth stopped kissing him to smirk knowingly,

“Oh dear,” she said in mock seriousness, “whatever will the neighbors think?”

“What neighbors?” asked Jack with a growl as he attacked her neck with little kisses. Elizabeth smiled blissfully as he sucked a hickey into her neck and his fingers moved around the opening of her cunt,

“Mhm, I suppose owning your own island is a delightful perk of being independently wealthy.” she said. Jack couldn’t help but agree. Finally, they reached the house. Elizabeth suddenly broke away, laughing as she ran to their bathroom. Jack followed, close at her heels. Elizabeth already had the water on and was in the shower, the spray washing away the sand from the beach. Jack pushed her up against the wall of the shower, holding her hands high above her hand and Elizabeth kissed him with all the passion he expected from her. She stood on her tiptoes to try to kiss him better and suddenly slipped, Jack barely catching her,

“Fuck. I forgot; I dropped conditioner in here yesterday.” she said. Jack shrugged,

“Messy pirate. I like it.” He kissed her again and Elizabeth carefully stayed off her tiptoes. Jack wrapped his hands under her ass and lifted her up. Elizabeth tried to wrap her legs around him but before she managed it, he also slipped and this time they both fell on the shower floor. Elizabeth frowned,

“Jack, I don’t see that working well.”

“So I see.” said Jack, standing up and rubbing where his elbow had connected with the floor. As he stood up, he shucked off his swim trunks, leaving him naked. Elizabeth still had her bikini shorts, but he was determined that those had to go as well. He let her remove them and use his shoulder as a support, simply because he’d spent quite enough quality time with the shower floor for the day. Elizabeth was finally naked and despite all the times they’d had sex before, he still couldn’t quite believe how beautiful she was. Jack took a step toward her but found his swim trunks wrapped around his ankle. Cursing, he opened the shower door and kicked the infernal things off from around his ankle, Elizabeth giggling at him the entire time. Finally, he turned around and grinned at her, the kind of grin that had entranced her from the very beginning. He took a step toward her…

…and slipped on the bikini shorts she had left lying on the floor.

Jack face planted on the shower floor, barely avoiding breaking his nose. Elizabeth shut the water off and helped him up, kicking her shorts to the corner out of the way. She grabbed her towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself, handing Jack his,

“Face it Jack; shower sex isn’t at all like the movies promised.”

“Nonsense love, we’re just unlucky today.” he said as he toweled off his hair. Elizabeth wrapped her towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. She turned around and bit her lip, eying him with a look that guaranteed nudity,

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to try again later.”


End file.
